Second Battle of Rishi Moon
New Friends and Reunion After the Battle of Kashyyyk did ARC-8448, ARC-7567 and ARC-27-5555get a report from the Rishi Moon station that they was under attack. Fives as began his journey there did see the mission as an honor, but also as sorrow. Rex that was good friend with ARC-2224 wanted him to follow like old times, and so they did. Costin Jr, Rex, Fives and Cody went to their Gunship and drew away to Rishi Moon. When they arrived did a massive unit of Commando Droids come against them and in that moment did ARC-0330 appear. He used his Z-6 and blasted down all the droids and then said: "Good that you came! We're in serious trouble...". Costin Jr and the rest did follow Scar to the inner station and there they found five other men. Scar was representing his follow men: "this is ARC-8118, ARC-0660, ARC-0550 and there's ARC-22-8343 and at last Sergeant ARC-1119!". Fives was directly reacting on the name Cutup and said: "Cutup? Did you mention him?", "yeah, he's right there!". Fives took off his helmet and Cutup recognized him well, he said: "Oh my god! Fives! You're alive!", "What the? I thought you died, when the big worm came...", "No! I was eaten but after did some special clones come and help me and that was these!". Secret Revealed Fives, Cutup and Scar began to talk about their adventures while Costin Jr, Rex and Cody talked with the rest about the situation. Then Costin Jr and Appo began to talk: "So, what's the situation here?", "we are under attack and I guess the separatists is getting closer the, you know... The Thing...", then Rex filled in: "What thing?", "Oh... You haven't heard? We have a special code, but we don't know what it means! But they want it!" Costin Jr said then: "Show me the code!", "Yes, Sir!". Costin Jr and Appo went in to the arms room there File picked up a reg manual and gives it to Jr, then he starts to whisper: "Oh my god! It's order 66!", "Pardon?". Jr was then raising his head from the reg manual and said: "It's the damn Order 66!", "what's that?" Jr explain that the code is very dangerous for all clones, that this code could turn all clones to the Dark Side. File was then shocked and said: "But what are we going to do with it?" Then he takes back the Reg Manual. Costin Jr looks at him and says: "We bring it to the Jedi Council, then they can cancel the order... And we are free!", "Not so fast, Jr! It's still my code! And if you want it, then you help us destroy those Clankers, then you get the code! Understood?". Jr looked angryly at Appo, but he understood that that was the only way to get the code. They went back to Rex and the rest. Costin Jr did then say: "Who's the best shooter here?", then Dahu said: "That must be Gnop, he's like the lone wolf here! Hahaha!". Gnop raised up and said: "What am I going to do? I mean... Sir!". Costin Jr said: "you and Dahu need to go to the south gate and protect the station from there! And... Scar and Cody, you take the left gate! Rex and Blix you take right gate! Fives and Cutup take the north gate. Me and File stays here to protect the code!" Everyone did as Costin said and went to their positions. Rex and Blix were almost not talking because Blix was a little bit shy. Dahu was talking like nobody else and that made Gnop frustrated. Cutup and Fives talked like never before and Scar and Cody was just very concentraticw. Then did the Commando Droids including someone they didn't want to see, Asajj Ventress! The Battle Scar started with his Z-6 and destroyed some Clankers, but that didn't really work. They needed to surrender and went back in to the station there Costin Jr and File were. Same happen to Fives and Cutup and even Blix and Rex. But Gnop and Dahu thought they could make it but Dahu for once started to think seriously and went back into the station, while Gnop killed around thirteen droids before he got sliced by Ventress. Now when the station was surrounded by droids was the only thing to do, Fight! Costin Jr, Blix, Dahu and Cody went toward one way while Rex, Fives, Cutup and Scar went another way. Appo was sent to the arms room to only protect the code. Asajj Ventress was directly looking for the code while the droids was just wanted to kill the clones and blow up the station. Costin Jr was then sending Cody and Dahu to fix so the light turns off. They took the order from Jr and left. Blix and Jr was hiding in the Pipe system. In the other group did Rex, Fives, Cutup and Scar stay together they was sadly under attack by some Commando's and the quickest thing Rex could find out was to go in to the Control Room and close the door, and that was what they did. But sadly did the door not close so someone needed to close it from outside. Rex was just going to close it but then Scar came and pushed in Rex and said: "take this story with you! Remember me, brothers!" Then he closed the door. He tried with his life to kill the droids but failed, he got shot down. Rex, Fives and Cutup knew what had happen to him and they was now just sitting there, inside and couldn't leave the room. Dahu and Cody was working on the light but couldn't really turn the light off. Then Dahu just said: "just blow it! Like this!" Then he shot the light system head control and the whole building went black. Jr and Blix did then turn on the Night Vision and went out to the room there they were. Leaving Rishi Moon The droids couldn't see in darkness so Jr and Blix used the dark as their advantage. The killed a lot of droids but Ventress was still out there. She was walking toward the arms room and of course did she open it and there was Appo, he just said: "Shit!" Then he in the dark threw out the reg manual but of course did Ventress hear the slide on the floor. She ignited her Lightsaber and stabbed Appo in his stomach. He was still alive but he knew he should die so he picked up his blaster and shot himself in the head. Ventress picked up the reg manual and left because her mission was done. Dahu and Cody should go back to Blix and Costin Jr but when they walked did a unit of droids come and this time it was a Commando Commander Droid that picked up a grenade and threw at Cody and he was blown up in the air. Dahu was very shocked. He ran fast and the commando droids was following. And after awhile did both Blix and Jr come and help, they destroyed all the droids and Dahu was saved. Blix, Dahu and Jr was running toward the Arms Room and there they found File dead and the Reg Manual was gone. The only thing they could do was to find Rex, Fives and Cutup and leave Rishi Moon so they could follow Ventress that was going to Yavin. They ran around to almost every room and til an end did they found them and together they left the moon with the Gunship they came with. They went back to Coruscant and told Obi-Wan Kenobi everything so he went to Yavin so he could take the code from Ventess. Cutup, Blix and Dahu were later joining Golden Squad.